Everything Happens For A Reason
by xstephstephx
Summary: Basics are inside : But flock in high school No wings No Powers FAX NIGGY FISSA FRIGET lol And other pairings max is a rebel and Fang is popular how can it work? And how does Maxs past come in to play?
1. Introduction

**The basics. The story is about the flock being normal a.k.a no wings and powers, and all going to the same High school. Eventually Fax and some Niggy because I'm cool like that :). I don't know how to describe the story because I have so many places I want it to go to that Im unsure which way Im going at the moment, but Max is abit of a rebel but still the kind hearted person we know her as in the books and Fang is still quiet and mysterious but in high school that only makes him popular.  
So Max along with Angel, Nudge, Sam and Ella are at one end of the social standing and Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Lissa and Bridget the other.**

Thats all I will say so far cause I will build on this :) But its not going to be like the same flock in high school Fang cool Max not and they get together story :)  
Im going to throw some twists and turns your way and I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: Btw I don't own the Characters just the ones I make up other than that all rights go to the mighty JP! :) 

Prologue

"Maximum Ride YOU are ex-spelled!"

Oh Crap.

Well I should probably go from the beginning right?

My name is Maximum Ride, yeah I know unusual, what can I say my moms just cool like that!

I'm sixteen and let me tell you I don't take this whole your a kid crap.

When I get treated like a kid I act like one, its not my fault if they can't handle it.

I live with my mom and half sister Ella in Arizona. Ella and I aren't really alike; shes really girly and loves to put herself out there whereas I'm more of a skater girl I guess, I love sport and don't take crap from anyone!

Even though there's only one thing we have in common, that both are dads uped and left when we we're little, we get along and I don't let anyone mess with her.

Anyway back to the whole 'exspelled' thing it's simple really it all happened after the first time I got ex-spelled and moved to my sisters school.

Max POV

"This is the last straw Maximum! I love you but if you don't make it work here you are going to boarding school upstate!" My mom threatened me while we were sat outside Richmound high.

This dump was my last chance at staying in school and state.

If I got into more trouble here, which considering I talk sarcasm more than I breathe trouble isn't hard for me to find, I was gone.

I knew my mom didn't want to do it to me and I knew she knew that it wasn't her fault that I'm the way I am even though she still feels guilty for the reason, but that can wait.

"Sure mom, I'll make it work. I promise', and I always keep my promises.

"You'll love my school Max it's really nice honest, plus your friends already come to this school anyway so you wont be on your own' My sister Ella said smiling at me.

I sighed I knew she didn't want me to go just as much as I didn't want to go.

I knew I had to make it work, not for me cause I couldn't care less about these know-it-all a-holes known as teachers and I definitely don't mind beating down some people that get in my way, but for my mom and Ella.

This was going to be tough.

"Bye girls, have a good day and **be good**" I enjoyed how my mom looked at me only on the 'be good' part, of course Ella was a saint.

So this was it I turned around ready to face either my saviour of an upstate boarding school or my executioner.

**Okay :) Nice and short just to welcome you to the story. What do you all think reviews are always welcome :) And I'm going to start with the first real chapter tonight I may post it later today.  
Stephsteph x**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey Guyss, another chapter here I'm sorry its not as long as i want it to be and hopefully throughout the story I can make the chapters longer :)  
Ive got the second chapter in motion and I might even have it out tonight as well :)  
So be nice and hit the review button ;D**

I do not own the characters of Maximum Ride. They Belong to Mr JP :)

Chapter 1

I'm sixteen so I understand that the school population works much the same way as say a jungle, and that's exactly what I walked into.

Walking along side my sister I immeadiatly seperated the antelopes from the lions, the deer from the tigers; the prey from the predator.

This school like any other was made up of clicks you had the jocks, the goths, the gangsters, the wannabe gangsters, the nerds, the emos and so on.

As an outsider to this jungle it was no suprise to me that all of the animals found fresh meat interesting but I swear if they don't stop staring at me I was going to introduce them to my fist.

I sighed, I knew this would be a long day.

"Max!"

Nudge how she was single shocked me, she had a great personality, amazing skin a super sense for fashion and an amazing smile. She's one of my best friends despite how different we are and she came running up to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Hi nudge" I smiled at the look on the animals faces, I should really stop refering to them as animals, the KIDS faces, how shocked they were that nudge could just hug to 'outsider'. Ha.

"I can't believe your here! This is going to be AWSOME! Okay, I will totally give you a tour of the school and you have to see the hottie's we have here! Your so lucky to be coming here trust me, Angel and Sam should be inside school already...speaking of school what classes do you have?! I hope your-"

I shoved my hand into Nudges face, yeah shes great and talking for the world is one of her many qualities.

"Not luck Nudge, this is my last chance remember or I'm out of the state, why don't you start that tour and I'll show you my class list later okay?"

"Sure Max" She smiled grabbed my hand and towed me towards my new hell.

I'd gotten threw the tiny tour of Nudges fairly quickly seeing as I cut it short to find Angel and Sam; my other two best friends.

I kinda wish I hadn't seeing as it's the start of fourth period and I have no idea where my Spanish class is.

'Dammit why could I have just stuck with Nudge through her stupid tou-'

"oof" The air was knocked out of me as I landed, yep flat on my face in the middle of the corridor on my first day; wonderful.

"Could you watch were your going? What am I wearing Harry Potters invisibility cloak and no-one told me!" I sneered while picking up my scattered books when I went to reach the final book I had dropped a hand already beat me to it and I stood up to give this idiot a piece of my mind.

"Here" I went to grab my book when the guy moved it above his head where I was too small to reach.

"You can have it if you give me your phone number" the guy winked at me.

He was about an two inches taller than me with short blonde hair. He had blue eyes and was wearing a football jersey. I might have found him attractive if it wasn't for the fact that I could tell this guy was a total ass.

I placed my hands on my hips "Give me my book"

"Like I said your number for the book. Fair deal" He was smiling in a way that just made me cringe inside.

"Okay I don't know who you think you are but you have five seconds to give me my book back or I'm going to mess up what you obviously seem to think is a pretty face, fair deal?" I smiled at him while giving him the evil eye.

He was still smiling, really what would it take for this guy to get it!

"Well honey, I'm your dream guy , the hottest guy at this school and the captain of the football team but you can just call me Ari"

Honey? Really?

"Well Ari I'm getting slightly annoyed, I'm a pretty mean street fighter, I don't give jerks my number, your a class A jerk and I'm late for  
Spanish but you can call me Max" I smiled sweetly at him.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

"Aww, don't be like that baby I just want to get to know you is all"

And thats when he put his hands on me.

**Cliffy But not really I mean we all know how Max reacts to things like that :) Or will someone try to come to her rescue? ;D Reviews :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Yay Chapter twoo :) Reviews please so I know I'm doing okay and this is how you guys want to the story to progress, Tell me if I'm going too slow or something :)**

I Dont own Maximum Ride Thats Jp's amazing Accomplishment :)

Chapter Two

"Maximum Ride what were you thinking! You can't just punch students!" Mr Donsworth looked like he was about to explode.

"Hey hey hey! I Didn't punch him I was simply High-fiving his face" I explained.

Well its not like the jerk didn't deserve my 'high five' no-one touches me.

"Besides" I continued on before Donsworth could blow a vein from yelling at me "it's just a little nose bleed, he'll be fine."

The look on his face was priceless I could tell he had never had a student like me before so I thought he better get to know me abit better.

"Yano Donsey, Can I call you Donsey?"

"No Miss Ride you may not"

"Donsey you gotta lighten up, I cant tell by how red your face is right now that I'm not going to be good for your health. So! I feel that it would be in the best interest of both of us if you just let this slide yano? I go back to class you get me out of this office in which you clearly don't want me in and we can call it a day" I smiled "Every ones a winner!" I said sitting back in the chair which I'm sure I'd get used to sitting it looking perfectly at ease.

Donsey was lost for words to say the least. He looked like a zombie really or like he'd seen one, slowly sinking down into his chair clearly thinking through what had just happened I stared at the clock.

Yes! Just 10 more minuets and I had survived my way through to lunch. I felt tired already.

It wasn't that big of a deal! Okay here's how it went down:

"Aww don't be like that baby, I just want to get to know you" Ari said while placing his hands on my hips.

I lost it wouldn't you have?

"Okay how about I be like this?" and that's when I sucker-punched him right in the nose.

The angle I got him at sent him backwards on his arse. That's when Donsey arrived.

"Maximum Ride to my office Imeadiatly! March!"

See? There really wasn't much to it but I couldn't get this guy out of my head.

He was in the corner of my eye line for the whole thing I couldn't make out specific details but he was wearing alot of black I guess he belonged to the emo click, but at times it looked like he wanted to come over and when I was walking away I just felt like someone was staring at me.

But whatever time to get myself out of here and to lunch I'm starving.

I was trying to decide what to eat while Donsey droned on about school rules when my mother came bursting through the door.

"Maximum Ride WHAT have you done now?! On your first day!?"

Oh boy. I sank down as low as I could go in that chair hoping if i went low enough I could maybe become apart of it.

"Thank you Mr Donsworth this won't happen again I can assure you" I heard my mother's furious voice through the door while I waited outside Donesy's office.

It was already 12 minutes into lunch I just wanted to get out of here.

My mom came out and to my surprise she didn't look angry just disappointed and truth be told I would prefer her to be foaming at the mouth in anger than just a little disappointed.

"Max, I know there's two sides to every story so, please give me a good reason why you punched a boy in the face on your first day"

"He, erm, touched me mom" I stuttered.

Her face lit up in alarm and started roaming my body for harm, I have to reassure her with my eyes that I didn't mean the same thing as the last time someone 'touched' me.

She raised her eyebrows asking what I meant.

"He put his hands on my hips I didn't mean to get like that but yano.." I trailed off.

My mom smiled and winked at me, code for I understand your not in trouble and nice shot. Ha gotta love my mom.

"I'm still very angry with you Maximum we will continue this discussion at home" she said in an 'angry' tone.

"Ok mom I'm really really sorry" I frowned when really I wanted to laugh I loved when my mom was on my side, she really is the greatest.

With that I was on my way to lunch. Finally! I swear my stomach was about to start eating itself!

Thankfully I didn't need an escort to the cafeteria that not anyone was likely to introduce themselves to me now.

I walked in with all eyes staring at me - of course sigh could this day get any better?

I couldn't see Angel, Nudge or Sam so I grabbed some lunch and sat at the empty table by the window, plugged my ipod in and ate away.

I have to say it would of been quite a relaxing lunch if it wasn't for this cheerleader interrupting me, and by cheerleader I mean typical on T.V cheerleader who thinks she owns the world and all that jazz.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your in our seats!" Ouch her shrill high voice cut straight through me.

"Hmm okay well whats your name?" I smiled at her.

"Lissa" she smiled back proud of the fact she knew her own name I suppose.

"Ohh! Okay, hmm yeah, Nope I don't see bitch on the seat so I guess this isn't your seat, but it's okay we all make mistakes so I forgive you" I just carried on eating while she looked at me as if I had just insulted her. What? I thought that was a compliment.

The rest of her croonies became visable now as I looked at them. There was a bunch of cheerleaders one of whom, who like lissa had red hair, was hanging off the arm of my good buddie Ari I had to stifle a laugh when I noticed his nose was very red. There was a tall pale boy with great blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I mean, he was ok looking yano for some jock, oh who am I kidding! I was struggling not to drool over here! Standing next to the future model was Gazzy Angel's brother. He was a good guy and I've known him for ages but I could tell he was very uncomfortable with the situation. Poor kid.

"Hey Gaz" he flinched slightly at his name and shyly smiled, "wanna sit?" I winked at him.

Gazzy laughed much to the annoyance of Lissa and sat down closely followed by the God, geez I hate hormones.

"Max, this is Iggy, Iggy Max"

"Pleasure" Pleasure? What the hell Max?!

Iggy laughed "Sup"

"So Iggy? Is that foreign or something?" I smiled angelically at him.

"No just a nickname cause this one time I-"

"What do you think your doing! Urghh! You Maximum Ride need to watch your back! No-one behaves like that to me! Come on guys I want to find Fangie anyway!" and with that Lissa stormed off.

"Oh no what is she going to do hit me with her pompoms?" Iggy and Gazzy laughed.

"You know Max Ride I think you will fit in perfectly here" Igg winked at me.

I blushed, yes Blushed! And carried on eating.

Maybe this school wouldn't be too bad.

**reviews please that way i update mega fast :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry it's been awhile I've had exams and school and a little bit of writers block plus I started another story for MR so go check it out :)  
But im here now so enjoy this chapter people! :)**

MAX POV

The rest of the day went on pretty uneventful. Turns out I have three classes with Iggy and not many guys bothered me after hearing what I did to Ari.

"So I met the 'hottest' guy at the school" I said to Ella as we walked home.

"OMG!" She squealed down my ear. "You met FANG! I envy you soo much right now I've wanted to say hi to him for years. Did he talk to you?! He never talks to any-"

"Woah wait, Fang? No I meant Ari, jerk, who's Fang?" I asked confused

Ella laughed "Oh yeah I heard about that. Good job on punching him but he is soooo not the hottest guy" Ella high fived me for punching Ari.

"So Fang is the hottest guy at school then?" I asked I didn't even know why I wanted to know. It's not like it matters.

"The order is pretty simply really, Fang, who's real name is Nick but he'd kill you if you called him that, is number one of course! Then Iggy Jenkins is definitely two-"

"Wait Iggy, Gazzys friend?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked confused

"Oh no reason I just sat with him today at lunch is all."

"WHAT?! You are sooo lucky! How did you even get him away from the pompom posy? They are leech's to the top five list, well most of the list anyway."

I laughed Pompom posy I was definitely tucking that away in my memory for later use.

"Yeah the head pompom threatened me but I didn't care. Iggy's...nice" I smiled

"Not nice GORGEOUS! Anyway the list, so you have Fang, Iggy. Then Gazzy though I can't see it cause we've known him so long, then Ari who is pretty hot just too bad he's a total jerk."

"So whos the last one?" I asked, thankfully we were almost home.

"What?"

"You said there was five, who's the last one?" I was genuinely interested now. Whats wrong with me? One day of this high school and suddenly I actually care who's considered hot?!

"Sam. Sam's the last guy. And the pompom posey don't have their manicured nails into him because he's too down to earth, but he is friends with Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. I personally think he should be a little higher but it's because of his lack of dating status. He won't date anyone. When someone asked him why he just said it was because he was waiting on a certain someone. No-one knows who it is though hmm..." Ella trailed off thinking of who it could be.

I had my guesses. I'd been friends with Sam for years and when we were little he had kissed me. It meant nothing though right? We were just little kids, little kids do that don't they?

I hoped Sam doesn't like me like that. As much as I love him and I will admit over the years he's definitely.. matured queue the winking, but I just wasn't IN love with him. I just loved having him as my friend.

I hoped this wont make high school complicated. I just wanted to keep my head down and get through it without being sent to boarding school but of course, that was way too much to ask right.

-------------------PAGE BREAK----------------

I got to Friday without any incidents and without seeing the infamous Fang. Not that I was bothered by this because I also avoided the PomPom Posy, and that's always good.

"So your all settled in now?" Iggy asked me as we were walking to lunch.

"Yeah, high school pssh it's easy" I smirked at him.

We laughed and carried on walking in easy, comfortable silence. I'd learnt that with Iggy it was easy to goof around constantly. He was still as hot as I thought he was the first time I met him, but I knew we'd just be good friends; he knew too many ways to annoy me and was the only guy here apart from Gazzy that wasn't trying to jump my bones, that to me equals good buddies.

"IGGY! Over here!" Screamed high pitch Lissa from far end of the cafertiera at the table I sat on my first day. I found it funny that they all rushed to the cafertiria everyday to make sure I didn't 'steal' their table.

Iggy groaned from next to me. I turned to him a gave him a puzzled look.

"If you hate her so much why do you sit with them?" I asked

"Because my best mates sit with them and we are on the football team, they are cheerleaders and seem to think that means they must sit with us so I just deal"

"wow" I patted him on the back "Good luck man" I giggled.

I walked over to where Angel, Nudge and Sam where sitting.

"So you and Iggy are good friends now huh?" asked Angel. Both Sam and Nudge looked jealous at this.

"Yeah JUST friends" I said smiling at Nudge who smiled brightly back at me. I could tell she had a thing for him instantly after she saw me talking to him and then couldn't stop talking about little things like how his hair looked in the sun. Yeah I guess that conversation was a little clue to her feelings for him. Sam sitting next to me let out a huge sigh of relief. Oh dear.

"In fact I don't think I'll be dating ANYONE I just want to get through this year to get boarding school off of my table" I said making Sam flinch at my comment. I was definitely going to have to do something about him.

After lunch I left the others to go get things out of my locker and head to 5th period. After shutting my locker I started to walk down the hall struggling with the amount of books I had and was looking at the pile as I was walking which with my luck typically sent me bumping into another person holding alot of books sending both of our collection of books all over the floor.

"Oh just perfect!" I said bending now to pick my books up. As I went to grab my history book a tanned lean hand grabbed that book before I could.

"Yeah you should really watch where you going" A smooth deep voice said in an amused tone.

I grinded my teeth together, I knew punching another guy in just one week would do me no good so I kept temper in control by not looking at the guy.

I went to snatch my History book back when the hand moved away quicker than me and his other hand offered me a different History book.

"This one is yours" said the voice, still highly amused by the situation.

"Thanks" I muttered, grabbed the rest of my books and stormed off to firth period feeling a stare on my back that went with the gorgeous hands and hypnotising voice.

That was the first time I met Fang.

**Okay guys Lets get these reviews up yes? :) So next time I will give you Fang and Max finally meeting properly and having a proper conversation IF we get the reviews up to 20 :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING IT WONT LET ME SPELL CHECK THIS AND I CANT SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE BUT I DIDNT WANT TO KEEP YOU WAITING ANY LONGER SO I'M SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES JUST IGNORE THEM PLEASE!**

Okay I'm so sorry that its been so long and even though you guys have been amazing and given me more than i asked for I didn't update. Boo me :(. Its just personal issues right now and a bunch of other stuff I'm defenitly NOT going to bore you with :) I'm not sure I'm in the right 'mood' to write but I don't want you to make any longer so here is a chapter I'm going to write and if it comes out good it does if not I'm sorry. Let me get back into the swing of things ;)

Max POV

History. It's important I admit. Stops us from making the same mistakes yada yada yada. All important stuff, but my priorites list a little different to most 'historians'. I found History a great time for a catch up on important daydreaming I may have missed out on throughout the day.

As wierd as this sounds, and trust me I know it sounds wierd, I couldn't stop thinking about the tanned hands, smooth but strong, that handed me my History book earlier. Incase your wondering no, this doesn't mean I've developed some wierd hand-fetish. It was the voice that added to my obsessant thoughts. So deep but soft as velvet, almost as if the voice didn't get much use.

I tired to steer my thoughts from my mystery hand/voice/history book guy also known as MHVH to a more pressing subject of Sam. How was I going to get it through to him I only wanted to be friends? Even stressing about Sam couldn't stop me from going back to MHVH.

I bet he was hot, my subconsous told me. I have a tendency of seeing gorgeous guys once and then never see them again! I do realise I, me, MAX is talking about 'hot' guys but cut me some slack I am a hormonal teenage girl-

"Miss Ride!" Mr Hudson yelled at me dragging me out of my rant, geeze I was as bad as Nudge in my head.

"That is the fifth time I've had to say your name, would you like to be in this class or not?!"

Now considering I need to keep myself in clear waters here at school you'd think I would shake my head and be quiet like a good girl. Oh you do? Well you clearly don't know me very well.

"Do you really want me to answer that? I mean come on!" I cleared my throat, "Sir, if your giving me the choice between a good ol' History lesson and leaving, its going to be the latter. Everytime."

Most of the class had turned around by this point, with shocked faces they slowly turned to look back at Mr Hudson who was fuming to say the least.

"Maximum Ride OUT!" he screamed pointing at the door.

"Aye aye captain!" I said mock saluting him when I walked past him to the door.

I walked down the deserted halls with my book bag lightly tapping my hip as I walked towards the exit. I saw a comfy tree the other day that would offer perfect shade from the blistering sun. I planned to sit under it until sixth period listening to my ipod and relaxing. That would mean my life was easy though right? And boy is my life the opposite to that at the best of times.

As I got myself comfy under the tree and started to pull my ipod out a hand came down on my shoulder.

"Hey M-" I didn't give the intruder time to speak as I tossed them over my shoulder and onto the floor in a swift fluid motion. Placing my knee on their throat I looked down and realised who I just attacked.

"Ha sorry Sam" I mumbled awkwardly letting him up.

"Oh, no it's fine my ego loves getting its ass handed to it by its female best friend" I smirked at him.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could as you the same thing" I gave him a sour look. "Okay okay I didn't feel like Gym so I skipped, no biggie"

"You skipped Gym?" I asked confused. "But you love Gym" I continued to stare at him but he didn't continue so I gave up leaning my head back against the tree and closing my eyes trying to relax.

I froze as I felt a rough hand stroke my cheek. My eyes flashed open but Sam didn't pull away and went to start at the top of my cheek. I grabbed his hand and returned it to his side.

"What the heck was that?"

There was something different in his eyes, they were smoldering and he looked hungrily at me. I started to feel panicked inside but just continued to look at him as if he just grew five extra arms, out of his private area.

His eyes quickly changed back to normal and embaressed. "I..Erm..Ha..I'm sorry Max.. you just looked er...so peaceful..Ha" He stuttered awkwardly.

"No its...Erm..It's cool just don't in future. Yeah?" I said almost as awkwardly. He just nodded looking down.

I pulled my History book out of my bag as an excuse to not talk to Sam and seeing as I was suppose to be in that class I might as well make sure I don't fall behind, that would tip mom off.  
I pulled the book open to the first page where in my book I had taken the time in the rest of my History classes before this to draw countless doodles of wings and graffi style art, but in this book I was greeted with only one marking on the page, a name. Fang

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - PAGE BREAK

Walking swiftly away from Sam as soon as the bell rang I used the next five minutes designated to going to your locker for books to track down MHVH also known as Fang.

Oh god Fang! I swolled hard. Snap out of it Max! He's just some popular guy who probley took your book on purpose so he could give it back acting like it was an acident and make up for it by taking you to some cheap dinner and later try to get into your pants.

I knew how I'd find him. I'd just look for the pompom posey crowding round one area and then BAM I would show him not to take my stuff.

Seeing the crowd I was hoping for I walked right up to the skanks and pushed them out of my way one by one til I came face to face with the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. I mean I knew I said Iggy was hot, but in comparison Iggy looked like the hunchback of notradam comparded to Fang.

Tall dark and mysterious is the look he was owning! He had longish messy-styled dark brown hair that looked almost black, his fringe swooping across his left chocolate brown eye that, along with the right one, lazily looked me up and down. His mouth turned into a small smirk and his jawline just stood out more. I really wanted to kiss the jaw line right there and then, it was so strong and muscled.

"Maximum ride WHAT do you think your doing?" I'd know that banshee voice anywhere but I continued to ignore Lissa who was currently hanging off of Fangs right side throwing herself at him. Why am I not suprised?

"You have my History book" I stated staring Fang in the eye after I had composed myself.

His smirk just got more prounced. "Yeah I do" He said.

Lissa spun her head round to him so fast I thought she was going to get wip lash, her mouth gaping open like a fish while the other pompom slags gasped in suprise.

I rolled my eyes getting very tired of this situation very fast. Taking the bull by the horns like I normally do I took control of the situation so I could get away from this tedious people.

"Okay PP's shh please even your gasps give me a headache I really do think you should all take a DNA test you could help the world descover new ways to torture dogs. Lissa" I said turning my attention to her "please close your mouth your embarressing yourself sweetie and word to the wise" I leant forward as if to whisper to her but keep my voice even " try a tictack it works wonders for normal people" I sniffed the air "Maybe two." I smiled at her.

I didn't even bother with Fang instead I took advantage of the fact his locker was already open and saw my book sitting in there. I walked up to him getting very close and smiled at him, he smirked and leant down towards me with an arrogense in his eye that told me most girls just offered themselves up to him. As he leant down I used the space he cleared to reach into his locker but his book in and take mine out then took a step back. His eyes widened in shock but he keep his arrogent smirk on his face.

"A challenge, I like challenges" he said in his sexy- No no Max he is NOT sexy. Well he is but hes a jerk TOTAL jerk.

"I'll be leaving now. Next time try to remember which is your book instead of taking mine" I couldn't risist acting immature and blew a sarcastic kiss at Fang looking at Lissa while I did then I winked at her. Smirking I turned and began to walk away.

I heard Lissa screetch louder and higher than I honestly thought humanly possible and laughed knowing I had caused it. I heard the ruffle of a pompom and turned around to catch one just before it hit me in the face. I smirked again and dropped it on the floor and carried on walking.

Wow high school is fun.

**Okay I will try to update MEGA soon as a way to make it up to you guys. Thanks for all the support too. How was this I'm unsure? I will admit there are many ways this story could go and I'm not completely sure right now so just bare with me if things get abit slow. Also I was thinking I would just do most of the story in Maxs POV because I capture her best. I'm also thinking of maybe making Fang someone that does talk more than he would usually and typically a player but I want your opinions.**

Stephsteph


	6. Wow

Okay she heres the deal. Im not dead and I am completely sorry I abandoned everyone. My life took a lot of drastic turns in the past year and its meant that ive had a lot more important things on my mind then updating a story I started to write at a more happy time. It wouldn't be a lie if I told you all that I havnt even given fanfiction a thought over the past year. I have had a much nicer time as of late and recently was going through my emails and noticed the large amount of mail from fanfiction. I am annoyed at myself for letting some people down who really wanted to read my story and apologise for it but think you can all understand that we have lives outside of fanfitction and that is way more important. Howeverr, im back. I feel it is only right for me to finish what I started, im not an idiot though. Im not going to make promises that I will get the story done fast or make deadlines on new chapters because realtisticly I know I wont be able to keep them.

Im back now and hoping that someone out there is still around to see the end of my stories. If anyone has any ideas on where they would like the story to go next or anything like that please message me or review this chapter and I will do my best to please ya ;)

Right now I'm going to attempt to figure out where I wanted this story to go over a year ago and try to achieve that.

Stephsteph


	7. Chapter Five

**Okay so heres my first attempt to get back into the game ;)**  
**Enjoy it, or don't, freedom of opinion is allowed so go ahead and express it.**  
**I think its safe to say HEY these characters belong to Mr James Patts' and as such that is my DISCLAIMER for this entire thing(Y)**

**Max POV**

So I managed to make it through a week of school with only seeing the principle once, getting on the bad side of all my teachers except my art teacher (what can I say, I like drawing and only Ms Smith can appreciate that) and detention only one day after school. That my friends, is what I like to call a record.

Unfortunately, that day of detention happened to be today. After school. On a Friday.

I'm only sixteen but I'm thinking that that goes against some of my personal rights, like the right to have ones down time eating Ben and Jerry's triple chocolate brownie ice cream after a long week at a new school. Yeah THAT right has been ignored and I'm not happy about it.

So there I was, sitting in detention all because my wonderful history teacher had the stupid idea to ask me whether or not I wanted to be in that class. I can't help that my mother told me never to lie. The only reason I showed up was so I don't get shipped off to boarding school.

It was as I was drawing on a piece of paper, one of my favourite hobbies, that the detention teacher was woken up due to another delinquent being brought in for detention. Really it was just me and this other pupil seeing as most students don't find themselves in trouble the first week back after a new term.

'Mr Hatchet I have another troublemaker for you. Nicholas take a seat'

I finally looked up from my piece of paper when a silky smooth voice right next to my ear said 'Nice drawings, _Max_'

Of course I couldn't get a break from thinking about Fang even in detention, because he had to show up there rather than just staying in my daydreams.

'Thanks, _Nicolas_' I replied with a smirk that depended as I saw Fangs smile fade.

'It's Fang'

'Really? I heard it was fangie'. At this I felt a particular satisfaction at having his face turn from confident to embarrassed.

'No' he said clearing his throat, 'that's just Lisa's way of talking, to her everything sounds _cuter_' he spat the word 'with ie on the end of it, go figure' he shrugged.

'What I would like to "go figure" as you put it, right now is why you're sitting here when I planned on enjoying some nice detention time to myself?'

Fang got his smile back pretty fast after that. 'Well when I looked through the window and saw you sat here all alone, I guess I can't resist a damsel in distress' he said winking at me.

I couldn't help it, looking at him and him being such a, well, God calling _me_ a damsel in distress and then winking? I laughed until tears threatened to fall, while his expression changed from flirty to confused which let me tell you only helped in making me laugh harder.

'oh, oh gosh' I said inbetween chuckles, ' sorry but I've never been called a damsel in distress before, you really know how to make a girl laugh haha! Oh. On a more serious note though, I am not a damsel and detention is not my idea of _distress_ okay?' I smiled brightly at him.

'Look flowerpot, I don't know what your game is but I really am not interested okay? Just go enjoy the attention from oh I dunno, every other girl in this place and leave me alone alright?' I told him still smiling sweetly.

To say he was stunned which is what I was going for would, well it would be a lie. It seemed not a lot fazed this guy. He was confident for sure and used to girls falling all over him so my rejection was clearly new to him but he wasn't stupid enough like Ari to let it show all over his face.

'Max, I got myself into trouble because I wanted to spend some time with you.' It would be at that moment I'd be lying if I said I was as calm and collected as he was and didn't let my face look at him in complete shock.

'That and..' He turned to the window, I followed his gaze to see Iggy and Gazzy waving goofily and motioning us to come outside.

'I pulled the short straw, so I had to come in to get you for that part of the bust-max-out-of-detention plan' he told me while brushing some of his shaggy hair out of his eye and smiling lazily at me.

I've never been one to appreciate poetry but Fang, sitting there with the afternoon sun bringing out the different tones of brown in his hair and making his midnight eyes sparkle it was pure poetry in action and took a full minute for me to come up with a coherent response.

Come on Max, I thought, this is just another stupid guy looking to jump your bones then move on to the next girl. Don't be fooled by his silky smooth hair, his perfect smile with the cutest dimples on earth, his-

'So what do you say Max, wanna bust out of detention? We've got some things we want to show you.' Fang asked with excitement in his eyes.

I just stared at him a little longer, well come on if you could you would, trust me! It seemed our trusty Mr Hacket was out for the count and wouldn't be all that bothered if we happened to be gone when he woke up, and my mom could always ring if she wanted to know where I was. With all that in mind I did the only thing any teenage girl with a guy hotter than lava would do if he was asking her to break out of detention with her.

I said yes.

**Stephsteph**


End file.
